Traditional motor start circuits are provided with a thermal breaker, also called thermal switch or winding protection switch. In induction motors for compressors for household appliances, the winding protection switch may be located in a hermetically closed compressor housing or motor housing. The thermal switch or winding protection switch is normally closed and serves the purpose of interrupting the current flow through the auxiliary winding and the main winding, if the rotor stops and the power exceeds a permissible maximum value or too much heat is produced in the winding itself.